The present invention generally relates to compressors, and particularly to a method of and a jig for balancing the compressor.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-314985, relatively small balancers cancel moment applied to a crankshaft of a scroll type compressor by shifting positions of the balancers. Thereby the scroll type compressor operates in a substantially silent and smooth manner.
Practically, since static imbalance and dynamic imbalance are generated in a compressor due to tolerance of machining and assembling, the compressor generally vibrates. As the size of the compressor becomes large, the vibration increases prominently. Therefore, it is desired to reduce the vibration from the compressor in an automobile, and especially in an electric vehicle.